


Lambast

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is So Done, F/F, Kara loves messing with Alex, Lena Loves Messing With Alex, Terrible Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Lena decides to mess with Alex. IT's just that simple. :)





	Lambast

“Wow, I love Kara, Alex, but whew, my ass hurts.” Lena spoke and Alex yelped and banged her head on the dangling light above her head.

“AGH!” Alex winced in pain and then glared over at Lena. “Lena? Why are you telling me about your sexual exploits with my sister?!?!”

Lena smirked. “Because I couldn't tell them to James, now could I?” 

Alex winced. “Please, Lena, I know I freaked out when I walked in on your fun with your fist in her ass, but come on, please, you don't need to tell me this.” 

Lena grinned. “It's just harmless fun, besides, Kara's apparently a lot like Superman.”   
Alex groaned. “Ew. Okay, I did not need to know that.” 

“According to my notes, mostly from Lex, and Kara, hilariously, you might know that more than anyone else already.” Lena grinned.

“Please don't remind me of some stuff I walked in on.” Alex groaned.  
“Oh, dear, sounds like it wasn't just a rumor.” Lena grinned.

“Keep talking about this kind of crap and I'll introduce a Mossburg shotgun to your ass.” Alex grumbled.

“Now, now, I don't like guns like that. I think that's more a fetish Maggie has.” Lena grinned.  
Alex winced. “I don't want to think of my girlfriend loving guns that much.” 

“There are weirder things to love!” Lena grinned.  
“Apparently so, Ms. Loves-it-in-the-butt.” Alex grumbled.  
Lena laughed. “Okay, I deserve that. But come on, It's fun to mess with you if only because of how you reacted that one time.” 

“I'm going to go and become a Supervillain now.” Alex groaned.

“Sorry, Alex, but you're not my brother!” Lena smirked.

Alex lifted up a hand and flipped Lena off.   
Lena grinned. “Not right now, dear, Kara's nearby!” 

Alex groaned. “Leave my lab, please.”

&^&

“LENA!” Kara yelped.

Lena looked up from Machiavelli’s The Prince she was reading on her couch and smiled. “What happened?”

“You messed with Alex.” Kara frowned.

“Yes, but only in a friendly manner.” Lena grinned. “Why can't I mess with her?”  
“Because that's my job.” Kara pouted.

Lena laughed. “Oh, Kara.”   
Kara frowned. “I get to mess with my sister, it's fun.”  
“I know. I just had to mess with her once myself.” Lena grinned.

“It's weird to have you do that.” Kara spoke.  
“Dear, believe me, it's no more weird than the fact your sister freaked out when she walked in on us.” Lena grinned.

“Okay, fair enough.” Kara spoke.  
“She also told me that she would introduce a Mossburg shotgun to my ass if I kept messing with her.” Lena grinned.  
“I'm not surprised. I mean, personally, a Benelli would be better.” Kara grinned.

Lena smirked. “Dear, you don't strike me as a gun expert.”  
“I was bored so I read everything on Wikipedia once.” Kara frowned.

Lena laughed. “Okay, that's you alright.”   
“Don't worry, I corrected all the mistakes.” Kara grinned.

Lena giggled. “Oh, Kara.”  
“I mean, I had to explain who I was after I corrected too many, because they got a little cranky.” Kara grinned.

“Kara, you are so damn silly sometimes.” Lena grinned.  
“Oh, no, you said a bad word!” Kara laughed.  
“Not that bad compared to what I said last night in bed.” Lena smirked.  
Kara blushed furiously. “Lena!”

“Got you there, Kara. Okay. I promise I won't mess with Alex again.” Lena grinned.  
“Good, or there will be no sex for you!” Kara smirked.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Lena groaned.  
Kara grinned. “I'm just saying.”   
Lena nodded. “Okay, I get it.” 

“Honestly, I love messing with Alex, but you should leave that up to me.” Kara grinned.  
"Yeah, you probably have more experience doing that.” Lena grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> What? I thought it was good enough to share. Hope you like it.  
> And yes, I can see Lena wanting to mess with Alex like that.   
> It's kind of perfect.


End file.
